


Journal of a Patriot

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Christianity, Diary/Journal, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Humor, Islam, Journal point of view, Judaism, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Religion, Star Wars Earth Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: When the outsiders from the otehr galaxy came no one was expecting it. A certain good Christian boi details these years via DeviantArt status posts as he fights the evil Imperial libtards epic style.





	Journal of a Patriot

MissouriPatriot posted a status 2 years ago

The Rapture has come! Come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant! For Angels have come to herald the second coming! DEUS LO VULT!

MissouriPatriot posted a status 2 years ago

Contrary to what I first believed (no thanks to the trolls who I have stripped of their commenting privileges) the people arriving on Earth are not Angels, but are still servants of God nonetheless. The Holy Jedi Order will protect us all from the evil and sin in the galaxy. 

MissouriPatriot posted a status 2 years ago

Finally, the UN has united in the name of Judeo-Christian values against the Satanic Galactic Empire. Maybe we do not need to seperate, and instead just need to be united in Christ against a common enemy. Now the Muslims are embracing Jews and Christians in this holy Crusade. Victory is ours! DEUS LO VULT!

MissouriPatriot posted a status 2 years ago

Friends, I regret to inform you that Saint Louis, along with the other major cities in Missouri, have all been obliterated by Imperial bombings. Please, pray for Missouri and the world at large. Together, our prayers will secure Christ’s victory.

MissouriPatriot posted a status 2 years ago

GOSH DARN IT! My father has just been killed in battle by the Empire’s collaborators! These traitors deserve no quarter or mercy for their crimes! I shall take up arms against the Empire in holy rage!!!

MissouriPatriot posted a status 1 year ago

Merry Christmas to all, hopefully Christ shall give us victory on this holiest of days. I begin basic training with the New Republic in just a short week. With our evacuation from Stuttgart to France plus my enlistment plus the holidays, it is a very busy time for me.

MissouriPatriot posted a status 1 year ago

I went into battle the first time today, I even killed a disgusting faggot. I thank the lord that he has made me a strong fierce masculine warrior.

MissouriPatriot posted a status 9 months ago

BALDERDASH! WE LOST THE BATTLES AT THE HIGHLANDS! Hopefully our retreat to Iceland will yield better results. Pray for me my dear followers.

MissouriPatriot posted a status 6 months ago

We have lost the war. Hopefully we as God’s chosen can regroup among the heavens. We will reclaim our earth! SIC SEMPER TYRANNIS! DEUS LO VULT!

MissouriPatriot posted a status 1 month ago

I have started my new job with the morality police. I shall keep the galaxy safe against all degeneracy and tyranny which the Empire infects us with. Plus, I am writing a new fanfiction with Lord Elthibar where he battles against the Empire and defeats them using Christ’s power. Stay tuned true believers, DEUS LO VULT!


End file.
